The Cosmic Crystals
The Cosmic Crystals is a movie made by MarioMario54321 in 2008. This is the movie that continued a trend of adventures. Story SPOILERS BELOW There was a cave known as the Cave of Sadness. You need to pass very sad-looking obstacles, until if you can reach the end, where the Cosmic Crystals lie. The Cosmic Crystals can give anyone eternal happiness if found. But many have tried to go through the Cave of Sadness, and all failed. However, one will not. This person, is Mario. Mario, bored on a peaceful day, decides to go to Bob-omb Battlefield, and finds the pink Bob-ombs tell him they've upgraded the cannon to shoot to the floating island. He does so, and it works. He then uses the cannon there to shoot him at the invisible wall behind the hill. He lands on the ground, and then surfs a turtle. He Moon Jumps, and ends up flying past a wall and into the sky. Alot of the other characters are bored, and start doing random stuff, unknowing of Marios venture. Mario lands right in front of the Cave of Sadness, and goes through it. He eventually finds the end, with the Cosmic Crystals, and wishes for them, but needs to go and get an axe for the crystals. However, he stays. Meanwhile, CandyCao7 and BandyKao7 talk about the Cave of Sadness, including about how Mario went there and the legends surrounding it. They follow after Mario, wanting the crystals. Luigi asks where Mario is to MarioMario54321, who tells him he's at the Cave of Sadness, past the hills of Bob-omb Battlefield. BandyKao7 and CandyCao7 hear, and dash after Mario. Luigi goes there and chases after Mario. Back with Mario, he wants the crystals, but needs a pickaxe to do it. He follows a tear current to the entrance, and goes up to go home. Mario runs home, knowing about what they do because Luigi contacted him telling him. Luigi, meanwhile, lands in front of the Cave of Sadness too, and goes in. However, has he treks through, he gets affected more and more by the sadness that lures in that place, so much so that he leads himself to a dead end (accidentally), but has too low self-esteem to get back. CandyCao7 and BandyKao7 follow after, with Candy getting stuck in the black ceiling in the Lake of Tears, and Bandy getting trapped in the Sad Face Maze, both out of luck. However, Bandy gets out and follows to where his brother is, and talks with him for a bit before he tells Bandy to continue on. Bandy goes into where Mario was, and gerts affectied by the happiness surrounding it, so much he doesn't even want to steal the crystals before Mario. He fails fighting it and ends up flowing down the tear current. Candy gets himself free and runs after where Bandy went, angry. He finds them, and even has the pickaxe, but cannot mine them, and ends up in the tear current as well. Mario comes, and manages to do so. Mario cheers because he can now have eternal happiness, when he comes outside and sees something strange. Someone unknown asks for the crystals so Mario can go to another world. Meanwhile, fans get stars and relax. One fan, Tabbyluigi, who wanted 100 lives before, goes into a cannon in Bob-omb Battlefield to save Luigi. Mario questions this stranger, whose name is Stario. They had apparently had a conversation about a place called the Star World. Mario asks why the crystals were put where they were, as Stario tells him that his world has been taken over by Mastar. Stario wishes for Mario to come and help defeat him, because he needed a hero who was worthy, which was why the crystals were put where they were. Stario then turns into a pipe to allow him to enter, but Mario hesitates, not wanting to do this alone. Meanwhile, Tabbyluigi is in the Cave of Sadness, looking for Luigi, and turns into FireballMario form and runs through the cave, causing the music to change, to where Luigi feels he can jump out now. Luigi finds where Mario was, and sadly realizes Mario beat him to it. He runs back to the castle, telling MM that the whole cave vanished after he left, as he feels he needs to explain to everyone. Luigi goes down to wait. MarioMario54321 explains over a P.A. and everyone, including him goes to where Mario is. Mario then explores a bit of the Star World, pleasantly stunned. Luigi and the rest follow, also stunned. MarioMario54321 asks Mario whats going on, as he explains. Meanwhile, with Candy and Bandy, who have found the pipe too, jump in and run to the others. Mario and MarioMario54321 discuss defeating 11 minions before Mastar. Luigi will check Star World's condition, as Mario will stay with the Star Toads before facing him. Nothing really happens next, as they gather more information about Mastar and his deeds. Mario gathers information that Mastar eats the Star World people and if he ate the Cosmic Crystals, he'd be invincible. MarioMario gathers that they are imprisoned and not allowed to tell many secrets, as Mastar is watching them. However, they do reveal a message, "In the ticking and tocking lies the sparklies." Candy and Bandy spy, and even they don't know what it could mean. Onilink10, a fan, goes up and faces King Bob-omb, the first boss. He faces him and wins. Meanwhile, CandyCao7 and BandyKao7 figure out the code, which is telling them that the crystals are in the clock. However, they have a hard time getting past the security of said clock. Bandy goes off to try and get help from Mastar, as Candy follows. Another fan goes up and faces the Whomp King of this world, and wins. Luigi has some fun in the Star World, as Candy and Bandy figure out from Mastar that the clock will lead them if its in a certain position, and they continue failing to figure out the combo. XxevildeadxX, Jonnycage100, Totman1968 and WhiteHeroAlex all face bosses 3, 4, 5 and 6, respectively. Candy and Bandy, after failing many times, are angered and tired. Candy leaves Bandy to it, exhausted and furious. Luigi, meanwhile, notices the darkness beginning to spread in the sky in the Star World, and gets worried. Candy decides to help MM54321, as Bandy will never get in the clock, so he might as well follow his path. He almost fights the big bully when PMTTYD12345, a fan, knocks him into the lava, fights the bully, boss 7, and wins. Aznsprite, another fan, fights boss 8 and wins. Meanwhile, Mario is getting info from a Star Toad, about how the Cosmic Crystals are needed to fight Mastar. The Cosmic Crystals needed to fight him are in the third room in the clock, but a special combination is needed. The Star Toad says there's a white rabbit who can tell him such. Mario then manages to catch him. The bunny is aware that Bandy and Candy may be spying, and says a message. "If T is T is by S and L, then all your P will be G." He then whispers and tells the Startoad next to the clock can tell him what it means. Bandy continues to fail at the clock, and rages so hard he "owns" himself. Bardocks45x, another fan, beats boss 9 and dances. Meanwhile, the darkness near Luigi is spreading, to even the ground. Everything is starting to die, the water, the trees, the Star World may not last much longer, as Luigi panics. Bandy, enraged, ends up in the Snowmans Land of the Star World, which isn't covered by as much darkness because it's cold. He ends up in poison water, finds an igloo and finds Candy, who is also enraged so much that he visited this place too. Candy figures up something to help their plan succeed. Another fan fights boss 10, the ice bully, and wins. Meanwhile, Mario asks the Startoad about the message, and he reveals it means "If twelve is touched by short and long, then all your problems will be gone!" Mario figures it out and gets inside the clock. He gets inside and proceeds though the challenges, but is lead to a dead end. TabbyLuigi, meanwhile, completes Tiny-Huge Island and defeats Wiggler, boss 11, in his FireballMario form. Mario, in the clock, runs around the dead end and completes it. He finds a Whomp, named "Rock," and tells him why he's here, for the Cosmic Crystals. Rock is impressed that he figured out the combination and tells him to get him on the platform underneath. MarioMario54321 announces that Mario gained the Cosmic Crystals and all the minions are defeated. However, Luigi starts to see everything go blurry, and gets really angry and sad. He gets so worried that he runs in to tell everyone. Luigi finds Mario, still shocked by outside, as Mario knows he has to defeat him with the crystals, and MarioMario54321 asks if hes ready, to which Mario responds yes. Mario goes up to face Mastar, but Candy and Bandy come and stop him, to where they end up fighting as Mario wins. Mario then faces Mastar, but loses the Cosmic Crystals halfway through the fight to Mastar's mouth. The characters are doomed, even Candy and Bandy want this to stop. MarioMario54321 reveals however, that the Cosmic Crystals have a loophole in them, that will allow Mario the maximum strength of the crystals. This has to be triggered by a spell, to which MarioMario shouts down the hole. Mario feels power and grabs Mastar's tail and spins him around really fast. Mastar's cosmic power disappears, as every Star World citizen is free and he is defeated. He releases the Cosmic Star, the Star World's greatest treasure, which Mario grabs and flies down with. He gets down to the castle, where lots of Startoads are waiting and cheering. Mario then credits everyone who helped him before he goes home.... except Luigi. The heroes then hop in the pipe, where normal Toads at home wait for Mario, as they know he saved the Star World, and cheer. Mario then rushes inside, then the credits roll. Characters Heroes *Mario *Luigi *MarioMario54321 *Many fans of MM54321 Villains *Mastar *CandyCao7 *BandyKao7 Other Characters *Stario (took Mario to the Star World, explained the crisis) *Star World Citizens Trivia *This was the first time the 12-12 hands combo clock was ever seen, with the combo being slightly wrong, Rock (or just the clock) would say "Wrong!" and spit the person out. This is a common joke]. *In this movie, Stario says he created the Cave of Sadness and hid the Cosmic Crystals in it. In the first sequel however, he says they ''found ''the cave and hid the Crystals in it. The second story is what is mainly used. External Links *The Cosmic Crystals on the MM54321 Wiki Category:Movies Category:MM's Adventures